


Breaking and Entering

by starforged



Series: Breaking and Entering [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Selfish Girls, awkward gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: It's not entirely self-centered to seek comfort for yourself if you're also checking up on someone else. (mild Trimberly, in which Kim doesn't know how she feels)





	

It was a thought that only had just now crossed her mind as Kimberly slid her fingers under the small crack between window and sill as she eased said window up. There was a fine line between breaking and entering and checking up on someone she cared about. Breaking and entering was more something along the lines of what a thief would do. Some random stranger would obviously cause harm. She wouldn’t. 

Although, scaling the side of Trini’s house to the attic and quietly slipping inside of her room was, in fact, probably pretty illegal.

Considering that there had been no forewarning.

And now that she was inside of the room, plaster swept up into a corner, gaping holes staring back at her, she realized this was probably a bad way of checking up on someone in the middle of the night just because _she_ couldn’t sleep. 

The last time somebody had done this, it had been Rita.

That was only a week ago.

Trini still had the bruises on her neck. 

Too late now, to rethink her decision.

Both feet were firmly planted on the floor. 

It was kind of selfish, though, to barge into someone’s room with the pretense to check up on them. 

Kimberly sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. No, it wasn’t too late. She would just crawl right back through, go to the mines, clear her head--

“You can’t sleep either?”

“I was just about to leave. Honest.” 

Dropping her hand, she could see Trini sitting up in bed. One strap of her yellow tank top rested on her arm rather than her shoulder, and her hair was a tangle of loosened braids and bed head.

“Or you can just go ahead and tell me what your problem is?”

A smile tugged at Kimberly’s mouth. It was phrased as a question, but she knew it wasn't. Trini might have only half the chip still on her shoulder, but it was still a chip on her shoulder.

“My problem?”

“People don’t usually break into houses for no reason, Kim. And I doubt I have anything you want to steal.”

“The window was open,” Kimberly pointed out, as if that was case enough to say she _wasn’t_ trespassing. 

The look Trini gave her said it all, brows arched, mouth puckered. If looks could punch her, she’d be back outside, on the ground floor. 

“Sort of opened. I might have helped it.” She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. “I can’t sleep.”

“Obviously. Why do I have to suffer for it?”

She sat down on Trini’s bed and shrugged. _Why_ Trini? Because she bothered Jason too much. Because she never knew where to find Zack. Because Billy probably would freak out. 

“I have nightmares sometimes. I mean, we probably all do. It was cool, and we’re heroes, but…” Again, she shrugged. Ran her fingers through her short hair. Shrugged once more. The words were there, in a jumble, at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t force them out in any sort of coherent formation. “How are you doing?”

“I _was_ sleeping,” Trini muttered. There was a short pause, before she continued, before Kimberly could feel the claws of guilt start to dig into her. “It wasn’t great, though. I still can’t get Rita out of my head.”

Kimberly frowned. “I’m hot, all the time. I’ll just start sweating, out of nowhere. I sleep with my little a.c. unit on to keep the room cool. My parents think it’s just another rebellion act.”

“Oh no, the dreaded teenage _air con_ to jack up the electric bill.” Trini waved her hands, fingers wiggling to emphasize the dramatic nature. 

“Your sarcasm warms my soul.”

“Probably don’t get too warm, because I’m kicking you out if you start sweating all over my sheets.”

Kimberly made a face at her, and she was rewarded with a rare smile, completely open and without any of the usual ire. “I didn’t want to be alone,” she admitted. 

It was a hard confession for words that were so easily said. She couldn’t even be honest with the group as a whole before, and it had cost them Billy’s life. More than that, though, she didn’t know _how_ to be alone. Her life had been different before that picture. It was different now, too. She had them, the rangers, but it was fitting into a puzzle that she didn’t still quite understand. 

Her old life, her old friends, her old hobbies. That stuff she understood.

She didn’t really know what it took to be a hero, to be there for someone on a level she wasn’t sure she was capable of reaching. 

She didn’t understand Billy or Zack. She didn’t understand Trini.

But she _wanted_ to. She wanted to know them and understand, and she wanted them to know and understand in return. 

There were a million other thoughts along those same lines, and she didn’t even know how to say them to the girl sitting next to her, bleary eyed and mussed and partially amused. 

“You’re not alone,” Trini said, breaking through the overwhelming procession of thoughts. Her hand was warm on top of hers, but not the same way that the fire had been in the dinozord. Not in the same way she kept remembering it. 

Trini wrapped her fingers around Kimberly’s. Warm and gentle and comforting. 

Kimberly wondered if Trini was used to reaching out first. 

She wondered what Trini was thinking. 

“If it makes you feel better, breaking in, then whatever,” she continued. “I’m here for you.”

Kimberly squeezed her fingers back. “The window was open a crack.”

“That wasn’t an invitation.”

“Is it now?”

Trini pressed her lips together, holding back either a smile or another biting glare. It was important, Kimberly realized, to know that she was invited. It wasn’t enough that Trini was here for her; she had to be invited.

She was selfish like that.

“It’s whatever. What girl hasn’t dreamed of another girl breaking into her room so they can sit on the bed and hold hands and cry about what being a superhero means?”

They both laughed, small huffs of breath to keep from being heard. 

“I promise to not cry,” Kimberly said.

“I feel like I shouldn’t hold you to that.” Trini scooted over, pulling back the covers to reveal bare legs against white sheets. “Maybe we’ll both sleep better together.”

If it took her longer than usual to stop staring at those legs, she wanted to say it was because she was exhausted and pulled apart, but she couldn’t say anything. And Trini didn’t ask.

“Okay.”

She didn’t want to go, and she didn’t want to be alone. For Trini to share her space, she didn’t want to say no. 

She curled back into Trini, feeling a weight lift off of her that she hadn’t been aware of until. The blanket awkwardly fell over top of her, as if her friend was doing everything imaginable to not exactly touch her. She could feel one of Trini’s hands at her back, just the smallest press of her fingertips against her shirt. It was an offer to share space that she had only been too happy to take up, but now it dawned on her with startling colors that this was probably a little too _awkward_ for Trini.

“Thank you.”

“Just don’t sweat buckets. It’s kinda gross.”

Kimberly smiled, staring into the darkness of Trini’s room. “No promises.”

Trini grunted.

She slept.


End file.
